Artie
Artie Artie is a quiet mutant that was born at Xavier's School For The Gifted. He's a rather introverted mutant, but will, and can, be quite rash at times when provoked or threatened. He's the son of Cobra and Tony Stark, and has a mix between both of their personalities, from being prefered to be left alone, to at times wanting endless attention, especially from women. However, he lacks confidence, something both his parents seem to have too much of, and seems to have more manners than the both of them combined. Artie is known as a tech-whizz, and bright kid, being a tutor at Xavier's school, a tech specialist, and taking classes in advanced mathematics and science in hopes of being able to create new technology. He's also been known to take his mother's glasses and give them "upgrades" every so often. Although Artie's appreance alters in the way of fashion, his personality never changes. At times he can look like an avergae joe in jeans and t-shirt, to a rocker, to even being able to pull off a more hip-hop look. Early Life (1990-2000) Artie was born in 1990 to Cobra in Xavier's School For The Gifted. He was born rather normal besides the fact that he failed to grow any teeth, but when he turned five, it became known that his vocal cords had mutated and left him a mute. Because of this, his mother taught him sign language as a means to continue communicating with others. The next few years were quiet, besides the occasion MRD invasion, Artie grew up like any ordinary kid; taking classes in the school, watching mindless television, playing video games, enjoying music. But when he turned ten, he started mutating again. This time his fang started coming in and his tongue changed to a blueish green and became forked. When Cobra found out, she reassured him that it was natural, and that after a while the pain of fang growing would stop, and he'd get used to having a forked tongue, as a learn how to use it to smell. Recent Life (2001-2011) After turning eleven, Artie had begun to get caught up in a lot of situations, even so much as being captured by William Stryker is 2003 with other students from the school, while his mother was off on a mission, to have experiements done on him. Luckily, the X-men and a few other mutants, even Magneto and Mystique, showed up and ended up destroying the lab that been inside the dam of Alkali Lake. While the other students were able to walk off however, Artie's legs had failed him, him being cold blooded like his mother, and only in his pajamas at the time, in the middle of winter. Wolverine ended up having to carry him out of the base and onto the jet, setting him in a seat where he buckled himself in. Recently (2011), Artie has been having more changes with his mutation, though not physical, he's experiences a couple new powers that he's learning to control. He's developed Telepathy, but so far can only control it enough to hear thoughts and speak to others through his own. The other power that has been developing, is Foresight, having random visions of future events just before they happen. What if...? RPs Arite is also part of the "What if...?" RPs. Warning, the fallowing may contain spoilers! What If #1 :: Turned Into Animals : Artie's involvement in this RP is similar to Cobra's. : When his mother comes back from a mission with a stray kitten, he become confused, his mother never usually bringing home any stray animals. Howeverr he hears the kittens thoughts and finds it to be Fang. After telling Cobra, they both try to figure out how to change her back, only later to discover her growing quickly to an adult cat. : Remy eventually comes back to the school as fox, that leaves Artie in a state of panic and he carries him to his mother's office, where they come up with the idea of using The Cure to try and reverse the affect that the MRD's newest control method had on them. When the MRD invade the school shortly after, Artie rushes through the school, gathering students and evacuating them while Cobra stays behind with Fang and Remy to defend the school. What If #2 :: Cobra's Death : During the final MRD invasion that ended up being a mutant, and even human, massacre, Artie was at the Instute, helping students evacuate the school through the secret tunnels while Logan and Victor worked together with the other X-men to defend the school. : When he hears of his mother's passing, he's ultimately devastated, and angry with humans for having taken his mother away from him. He ends up meeing up with his father again at Cobra's funeral, and meets up with the uncle (Kato) he never had the chance to meet. Though with the help of his family anf friends, he bounces back, though still saddened by Cobra's death, he continues his life and watches as society changes, accepting mutants. Eventually, he admits his feelings for Roxie, and the two end up together, even having an unplaned child together. : When Artie hears the news that his mother is alive again a year after her passing, he denies the news, claiming it to be a cruel joke and walking off, only later to hear the same news from both his uncle and father that claim to be at the mutant hospital in New York City. Though still thinking this as a horrible joke, a part of him wants to believe it and he heads to the hospital, finding his father, uncle, and Fang there, and now, being face to face with them, uses his telepathy to find out that the news is really true about his mother. He breaks down in tears while waiting to see her as everyone waits for her surgery to be over. : Finally being able to see her, he can't believe his eyes, and surprises Cobra with the news that she's a grandmother. What If #3 :: Victor and Cobra having a kid : Artie is ultimately angered through this RP, feeling that Sabretooth took advantage of Cobra and starts having sadistic thoughts to harm Victor. Though he never does anything to him physically, Artie yells at him through his mind loud enough to give him terrible headaches for a short while, considering that Sabretooth has a feeling factor and recovers from the headaches within a short couple minutes. : After Cobra has Victor's child, Artie stands up more, being more assertive and bent on keeping Victor away from the child, and is often seen holding the sleeping child in his arms when Cobra and Fang take breaks. It's during this time, that Artie starts to understand why Cobra kept him away from his father. What If #4: Crazy Remy What if #5: Jason Priest is Ghost Rider What If #6: Vampiric Takeover Artie Facts *Artie is cold blooded, and the first sign that he's too cold is his legs giving out. *Artie could make vocal noises before his vocal cords mutated, but never actually spoke words. *He's often seen sticking his tongue out at people that stare at him. *He likes Ice cream, and it doesn't make him cold. *Artie likes cars, and has smashed a few into trees and other various things. *Before his telepathy came in, he used sign language and a text-to-speech app on his phone to communicate with others. *Artie suffers from extreme allergies when around smoke, dust, and pollen ever since he was a young child. He usually recieves bites from his mother durring high pollen levels, Cobra injecting a venom into his bloodstream to cancel out the effects of his allergies. Quotes * Category:Characters